1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to controlling automatic channel setup, and more particularly, to controlling automatic channel setup based on the status of a signal received in the automatic channel setup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image display apparatuses may operate to display externally received image data. Such image display apparatuses include mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or televisions (TVs).
For example, a TV wirelessly receives a video signal from an external component such as a settop box, and displays the received signal. More specifically, when the settop box wirelessly transmits a digital video signal, which is received a tuner using an antenna, the image display apparatus displays a video corresponding to the video signal wirelessly received from the settop box.
At this time, the TV carries out automatic channel setup to search all the channels of a designated antenna, shifts the channels according to the automatic channel setup, wirelessly receives video signal at a desired channel, and displays the corresponding image. More specifically, the TV transmits an automatic channel setup command to the settop box to search the entire range of channels of a tuner of an antenna designated by the settop box, and when a channel is selected by a user, the TV wirelessly receives video signal at the selected channel from the settop box.
However, there is a problem of disconnection between the TV and the settop box during the automatic channel setup. More specifically, the wireless connection between the TV and the settop box is severed during the automatic channel setup, if the TV or the settop box is moved away from the TV because the level of reception signal gets weak. However, in the related art, the TV continues the automatic channel setup even when it is disconnected from the settop box, so the TV continuously sends out the automatic channel setup command to the settop box.
Accordingly, although it appears that the automatic channel setup continues, the channel search is not carried out, and a mis-mapping of the channel occurs.
Time is also wasted, because the automatic channel setup is continued even when the wireless connection is severed.